Perfect Fit
by hmarie123
Summary: Dean sees something is wrong with Seamus, but he never expects it to be his fault. Deamus with a mention of Neville/Luna. This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy it at least a little. I have no idea what to rate it, so I'm sorry if it's wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Fit  
>Pairing: Deamus, what else? Also mentions LunaNeville and the rest is canon because those are my only two ships.  
>Slash.<p>

This is my veryveryvery first fanfic so don't be too harsh if I made any grammatical errors or any mistakes at all.  
>I just love this ship, and I've read everything on this website that has to do with them, and nobody updates, so I wrote my own to satisfy my Deamus needs, I guess.<br>I obviously don't own any rights to anything Harry Potter.

Also I realize that the point of view switches a lot, but it's kind of necessary. It also starts off quickly, which I regret doing. But I didn't want to have a million chapters.

Enjoy? D:

—

Seamus was never the unhappy type. That's how Dean knew something was wrong. For the past week he noticed that his friend was becoming less talkative and less energetic. He wasn't eating, he had trouble sleeping, he didn't want to play Quidditch or even Wizard Chess. He just wasn't _Seamus_. Dean was sitting on his four-poster thinking of reasons why his best friend could be so unhappy when that very person walked into the room. Dean watched in silence as Seamus made a quick beeline for his bed, collapsed on top of it, and began sobbing. It didn't take Dean long to figure out that Seamus thought he was alone.

"Merlin, I'm an idiot. A complete idiot." He continued to sob.

Dean didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to talk soon or get yelled at for not making his presence known before.  
>"You aren't an idiot."<p>

Seamus stopped crying, jumped, then immediately turned around to see Dean staring at him, his head cocked to the side like a curious puppy.  
>"What the hell are you doing here? You couldn't have said something when I came in, could you?"<p>

"I- I just- You were crying, Shay! You haven't been yourself lately and- I just don't know what's wrong with you. What is it?"

He stared at Dean with a look of pure anger on his face. "You won't care."

"Wha- Of course I care! You're my best bloody friend for Merlin's sake! Why wouldn't I care?"

"You really want to know? Well I'll tell you something, Dean. Everyone likes you. There isn't a single person who doesn't admire the artistic, charismatic, tall, dark, and handsome Dean Thomas. When you tell someone you… _Like _them, they're thrilled. Everyone wants a chance to date Dean Thomas. Nobody wants to date me. Nobody wants to date short, chubby, freckled, obnoxious Seamus Finnigan. Nobody." He buried his head in a pillow as a tear ran down his cheek.

Dean was incredulous. "Is that what this is all about, Shay? Nobody liking you? Well guess what? Guess!" He poked Seamus in the ribcage when he didn't guess.

Seamus lifted his head and looked at his best mate. "What?"

"Plenty of people like you! Lavender's been obsessed with you ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year. Haven't you noticed? You're a wonderful friend. People love you. You may be a bit short, but you aren't pudgy, you git. Your freckles give you character. And obnoxious?" Dean snorted. "Please. You're the most fun person anyone could ever be around, and you can keep a conversation going for hours on end. Why can't you see what everyone else sees? You're wonderful. And don't compare yourself to me. I'm so average. You on the other hand are brilliant. You're probably the only person in all of Hogwarts who could blow up half the school and get away with it. Not that I'm saying you should or anything, but-"

Seamus chuckled.

"That's the Seamus I know. See? You know I'm telling the truth. Now is that all this unhappiness is about?"

Seamus fidgeted a bit before answering. "Not… Not exactly. I mean, it is a part of it. Have you ever liked someone who couldn't _possibly _like you back?"

Dean looked at his best friend in confusion and answered. "Of course. It happens to everyone. Why? Do you like someone?"

Seamus looked down, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"You do! Oh come on Shay. Who is it? Is it- Is it Lavender?" He held his breath for a moment, hoping he would hear a no.

"No.."

Dean exhaled and smiled.

"What are you smiling for?"

Dean immediately cursed the involuntary movement and replied "Nothing. Lav's a bitch and you could do so much better. I'm just glad it's not her. Now who is it?"

Seamus gave him a tired look. "Dean… I-"

"Give me a hint. Is she in our house?"

"No.."

"Is she blonde?"

"No, I don't think you're on the right tra-"

"Does she play Quiddi-"

"DEAN!"

Startled, Dean asked him, "Bloody hell, Shay! What is it?"

Seamus was scarlet now, but his tears were gone and he had gained a surprising amount of courage. Well, enough to say what he said next. "That's not it. You aren't going to get anywhere. It's not- It's not a _she_, I mean. I- I'm- you know…" he trailed off. Dean was gaping at Seamus. _'Did I really just say that?' _Dean wasn't answering him. He was staring with a dumbfounded look on his face. Seamus waved his hands around. "Deaaan.. I just told you I'm-"

"You just told me you're… You're gay?"

"I- I guess so." He thought_ 'So please stop asking questions before you get to one you'll regret. Please, Dean.'_

"So…" Dean was still a little confused by the suddenness of the whole situation. "You like a bloke then?"

Seamus turned an even darker shade of scarlet. "I just told you I'm gay, didn't I? Or do you not know the meaning of that?" He rolled his eyes and continued, "Yes, Dean, I like a bloke."

"Well you don't have to be so rude. I was only checking. So wh- Who is it?"

Seamus bit his lower lip. _'This is exactly the question you weren't supposed to ask, you git._' "Well…"

"Go on with it, then. Who, Shay?"

"Dean, I just don't think this is a good ti-"

"WHO?"

Seamus felt like he was going to explode. He knew that no matter what he did or said, Dean would force the answer out of him eventually. He had that ability with Seamus. Not that he was a pushover or anything, he just couldn't deny Dean the answers to things he wanted to know. "I don't want you to hate me." It came out in a mumbled whisper, but Dean caught it anyway.

"Why would I hate you, Shay? You're my best friend. I can't hate you. You know that."

'_Damn his perfect hearing. His perfect everything. Damn him for making me feel like this. Damn him for making me fall in love with him. Damn society for making a bloke loving a bloke seem like such an abnormal thing. DAMN IT.' _"Dean, it- It's…" he let out a long sigh. "It's you, okay? And I'm sorry. But it's not like I wanted to fall in love with you, it's just that you're so damn lovable and so damn cute and I've felt this way since the moment I met you. I mean, I didn't know what those feelings were then, I was just a little boy, and I only decided my sexuality last year, and anyway I just love having you as my best mate, but I can't live with these feelings being hidden from you anymore and I just snapped but I'm rambling and-"

"Shay. Shut up. Did you just say that you… You love me?"


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't speak for the rest of the week. Seamus fled the room after his confession. Dean, on the other hand… Well, he didn't know what to do. After Seamus left, he sat on his bed and cried. He didn't sleep that night. Or the next night. Or the next night. Lucky for him, it was finally the weekend. He had time to think about everything that had happened.

Dean knew the feelings he felt when he saw Seamus weren't just friendly. He knew that it wasn't normal to find yourself staring at your best friend- your really gorgeous best friend- every day. He knew that he felt incredibly happy when he heard Seamus say that he loved him. And he also knew that he loved him back. Dean felt ready to confront Seamus about all the things that happened that night, so we went off to see him and set things straight.

He entered the common room and saw just the person he was looking for in just the place he hoped he'd be. Seamus was sitting by the fire, staring out a frosty window. All the others were in Hogsmeade, enjoying the first snowfall of the year. Dean sat down on the red armchair opposite his friend and began to speak.

"Shay? Can we talk? I really think we should talk, mate."

Seamus turned away from the window to look at Dean. "So you're still calling me your mate, even after all of this?" He scoffed. "I don't think that's how it works."

Dean didn't want to feel angry with Seamus. He had to remember, he was trying to make things better. "Then how does it work, Seamus?"

"You're supposed to hate me and ignore me. I'd hate me, too. It's okay." He said quietly.

He was relieved Seamus wasn't mad at him like he'd thought. He sighed. "Merlin, Shay. I don't hate you. If your best friend suddenly came out to you and immediately after, told you he loved you, you'd be a little caught off guard, too. I mean, I'd only just begun to realize my feelings for you when you confessed all of that to me."

"Feelings for… For me?" Seamus paid more attention now. He noticed how awkward Dean looked. His back was pin-straight, he was twiddling his thumbs, and staring at his feet. "What do you mean by that? Do you mean you're… Gay?"

"I- I don't know. I've had a long week to think about this, and I know that it would be normal to be repulsed by the fact that your friend had feelings for you, but it just made me feel… Warm. Happy. I found myself smiling every time I thought about that night and what you said. And I realized something else."

Seamus asked in a hushed voice, "What's that?"

"I think… I think I love you too, Shay. I think I always have. Whenever our hands would brush in the corridor, or whenever I'd catch you smiling in class, I always got this weird feeling in my stomach. It made me feel like I was safe and happy. I know that that's totally lame but… It's how I feel. I think I know what those feelings are now."

"But you and Ginny… You guys dated a few months ago. You seemed pretty content with her."

"Content? I felt incomplete every time I was with her. Something was always missing. When she and I kissed, I didn't feel a thing. You know what? I dated her because dating a girl was normal. But I don't want normal, Seamus. Not anymore at least." He reached out and grabbed his friend's hand. "This, this here feels perfect. You're warm. And look." He entwined their fingers. "I think this is a perfect fit."

Seamus was blushing. He couldn't be any happier. "But how would we make this work?"

Dean smiled and thought about it for a bit. "We'll be like this. You and me. Best friends. Just best friends with more to their relationship than most. And at the end of the day, we'll still be best friends. We're the same people. It doesn't all have to be so complicated. We can do this."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we can." He hesitated, then kissed Dean. It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't anything crazy, but it was the best kiss either of them had ever had. It was full of love and all the things they were never able to say to each other before. When it ended, Seamus looked at their hands, still meshed together, and said, "I love you."

Dean looked into his eyes and said "I love you too, Shay." A wicked grin spread across his face. "Hey… Wanna go find the guys and play Exploding Snap?"

Seamus laughed. "You know me too well, Dean." And they went off to look for their friends Harry, Neville, and Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys found their friends in Hogsmeade, walking to Zonko's. Harry was talking fast to Ron, who was red in the face.

"…and you still want to go to Zonko's? Fred and George would kill you if they saw you in here!"

"Fine, fine, we don't have to go in." Ron stopped when he saw Dean and Seamus, and waved them over.

They waved back and started towards them. Seamus was beaming. "Hey guys. We were just looking for you. Have you seen Neville? We have something to tell all of you."

Ron didn't see anything strange with that last sentence, but it made Harry raise an eyebrow. "He's somewhere around here… Let's go find him. He's probably in the Three Broomsticks. At least that's where we last saw him."

—

Neville was still there, sitting at a table and drinking a Butterbeer. The four boys took seats around him and ordered their own.

Ron was staring somewhere far off by the door. "Madame Rosmerta really looks nice in that outfit today, doesn't she?"

Dean glanced at Seamus and the two burst out into a fit of laughter. Seamus calmed himself and replied with a smirk, "Yeah, Ron. Really nice." And then they lost it again.

"What in the world is wrong with you two today?" Neville asked them, staring in confusion.

When they could finally hold it together, Dean and Seamus looked at their three friends, then at each other, and Harry gasped with a sudden realization. Dean smiled and nodded.

"_No_. You guys! That's great!" He beamed at his two friends. "No offense, but I always kind of figured…" He trailed off, turning red.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, Harry?" Ron asked, still oblivious.

"Ron… You can't be serious. Even _I_ know what's going on now." Neville said.

"They haven't even said anything! What the-"

Seamus slowly lifted his arm from under the table. He and Dean were holding hands. He waved them in front of Ron's face until he knew it finally hit the oblivious redhead. "Wha- Are you two- Is that why you were laughing earlier? You guys are… You're…"

Dean smiled. "Ron, we're gay. It's not a dirty word…" Everyone laughed.

"Hey! I didn't know what you wanted to call it. Personally, I've always figured you two would end up together. You're joined at the hip, after all." Ron took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Like you and Harry?" Neville asked with a look of amusement on his face.

The Butterbeer sprayed across the floor. Ron was coughing and Harry looked disgusted. "Bloody hell, Neville! That's foul!" He grabbed a napkin and began blotting at his sweater to try and prevent the drink from staining it.

"Yeah, and we all know the only person he's ever had his eyes on since first year is Hermoine." Harry said, still laughing.

Ron turned a violent shade of red and sipped at what remained of his Butterbeer.

Dean nudged Ron's shoulder. "Don't pretend nobody but you notices the way you look at her all the time. It's obvious, mate. And you know, she feels the same way for you. Just go for it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Don't get all sappy with me, Dean!"

Seamus winked at his blushing friend. "Someone sure is defensive."

"Shuddupseamus." He mumbled.

Neville was still enjoying his friend's embarrassment when Ron turned to him. "Why are you laughing? _We _all know how _you _are with Luna. Ever since the D.A. you haven't taken your eyes off of the girl." He smirked with the satisfaction of revenge.

Harry put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ron, leave him alone. Besides, even Luna knows about that. They kind of have a thing going." Neville smiled up at Harry, thanking him.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said. "I've got Shay, Ron's got Hermione, Harry's got Ginny, and Neville has Luna. Let's go play some Exploding Snap now. I'm sure the common room is much warmer than this place."

Everyone agreed and left the Three Broomsticks to head back up to the castle. When Dean and Seamus walked out, they were still holding hands.

Seamus was a bit hesitant at the public display of their relationship. "What if someone notices? What are they going to say, Dean?"

"They're probably going to say 'FINALLY' and go on with their lives, Shay. Don't sweat it. If anyone says something, they don't matter." He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you."

He smiled at Dean's affection and held his hand tighter. "I love you too. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna kick your arse at Exploding Snap when we get back." And he threw a snowball at Dean's chest and bolted towards the castle, laughing as he tried to catch up to him.

When the two of them got to the entrance, far ahead of their friends (who decided against running to the doors), Dean pulled off Seamus's hat, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Seamus smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Dean."

The tall boy stiffened, and looked down at Seamus with a questioning look on his face.

Seamus looked confused. "What? Did I do something? If I did, I-"

Dean grinned widely and faked shock. "Shay. Shut up. Did you just say that you… You love me?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." They made their way up to the common room and sat down by the fire, waiting for their slower friends. Seamus looked up and smiled. "Hey, Dean?"

"Hey, Seamus?" He replied.

Seamus put their hands together again. He stared at them for a while, comparing the contrasting black and white, then said, "I think this is a perfect fit."

—

Whatever there is to say about this, say it. I'm pretty proud of it. I still wish I could change some things but it's fine the way it is. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
